


I Will Follow You Into the Dark

by orphan_account



Series: Music's in My Soul [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Deathfic, F/M, Love Confessions, seriously everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>If heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the 'no's on their vacancy signs; if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I will follow you into the dark.</i> - Death Cab for Cutie</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> _If heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the 'no's on their vacancy signs; if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I will follow you into the dark._ \- Death Cab for Cutie

Black*Star involuntarily grabbed Tsubaki's hand, squeezing it gently as the tears from her face fell on to the knot they were making. Normally, Tsubaki would have blushed at his touch. But today, she merely covered her face with a hand, trying to stop the crying.

Liz stood, sweating, next to Kid, with Patti on the other side. They were all wearing the same dumb-struck, open-mouthed expression. But Kid couldn't appreciate the perfect symmetry at a time like this.

Maka was the only one not crying or wearing some sort of expression of shock. Ironically, her body itself had gone into shock. She was still holding Soul in weapon form, simply staring at the mess she had created. My fault. This is my fault.

No, it isn't. Don't think that, Soul chimed in. It isn't anybody's fault.

"I can't believe…we lost." Liz was crumbling on the inside, but her outside refused to move. Everyone was frozen to the same places. Shibusen had fallen, the kishin had won. This was the end of the world.

They had never stopped to think about what they were going to do if they lost, because losing was simply not an option. There was no back-up emergency plan. They'd fought with all of their hearts, throwing everything they had at the enemy. And they still lost. They hadn't even won the battle. They'd just lost the whole damn war.

Kid put one hand on either sister's backs, eyes closed and head bent.

Tsubaki physically fell apart into Black*Star's arms. He held her while she cried, but he couldn't do much else. He didn't know what to say.

Maka finally put Soul down, and he transformed back into human form. He entwined his fingers with Maka's. Like everybody else, he didn't even know what to say. He looked at her sideways. She still looked determined, but he didn't know why. She turned to look at him, smiling sadly. "I have an idea." He felt his face brighten up. He wasn't sure what could possibly help them now, but he wasn't about to nay-say any ideas.

She leaned over and kissed him softly. Soul blushed, but kissed her back. He could feel her soul wavelength pulsating through her lips. She pulled away. "But you have to leave."

"Wait, what?" He thought she must have been going insane he blinked slowly at her. She let his hand go, staring at the ground.

"It's too dangerous. You can't be here when it happens." She turned to look at her friends and allies. "You all have to leave. It's too dangerous." Eruka and Free, who'd been held captive by Shibusen and remaining silent until this point, slowly raised their hands.

"I'm immortal," Free began. "And she's a witch. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can take it."

Maka paused. "I'm not sure either could save you now."

"Well, I sure as Hell would rather take whatever it is then go back to Medusa. Bitch still hasn't gotten those snakes out of my body" Eruka grumbled.

"And what good is living forever," he looked at Eruka shyly, "if you have to watch everyone you love die?"

Eruka blushed and looked straight at Maka. "Whatever it is, we want to help."

"But you're on the enemy's side," Kid reminded her.

Eruka shook her head. "Medusa forced me into it with her snakes. I just wanted to live my life unnoticed…maybe some ecoterrorism here and there but nothing too major."

"And I just didn't have anything else better to do" Free added with a shrug.

Maka nodded.

"I'm staying."

"Kid –" Liz gasped.

Patti grabbed onto Kid's arm. "If Kiddo is staying, so am I. I won't abandon my meister!"

Liz grimaced. "And I won't abandon my sister."

"But you guys, this is dangerous. We are going to be killed –"

"I can't possibly surpass God if I can't live up to this challenge" Black*Star said with a smile. "But Tsubaki – you need to leave with Soul."

"Wait a minute, who the Hell says I'm leaving?"

"I am. You can't stay you. You can't die."

"And you can?"

"Listen, this is payback for Crona –"

Soul growled in frustration, grabbing on to Maka's arms, dragging her closer. He kissed her forcefully. She wanted to squirm away, knowing that he could convince her of anything if he really wanted to, but it was no use. She went limp, blushing when his teeth bit her lip, and she actually like the sensation. Black*Star whistled at the two and Tsubaki, never too upset to correct her meister's rude behaviour, smacked him on the back of the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that's what I do. That's my job."

"It seems like a little more than that" Kid smirked. It was now Liz and Patti's turn to smack their meister on the back of the head.

"I'm not leaving you. I refuse to." He grabbed onto her hand. "So you can either accept me here or leave with me, but I'm not leaving you behind." She smiled gratefully, once again lacing her fingers with his.

"Thank you, Soul."

Yes, yes. I love you, you love me, we all love each other. Now what's the plan, girlie-girl? The Demon hissed.

Maka straightened her gait. "So…we're all staying?"

"For the millionth time, yes. Now let's get the show on the road!" Tsubaki shouted.

Black*Star looked up at her, impressed. "I love you so much sometimes, you know."

Oh for the love of God, can we stop with the little love confessions? It's not like you'll be able to make little half-weapon or half-witch babies (Soul and Free both growled at this) when you're dead. So like the well-endowed one said, let's get this show on the road.

Silently, Maka motioned Kid over to her. Grabbing Patti's hand (who then grabbed Liz's, who grabbed Eruka's, and so on), they formed a circle on the ground below where the kishin was floating. All smiling, they resonated together, forming a dome over the area. Maka and Soul grinned at each other one last time.

"It's been nice knowing you."

"I'll see you on the other side."


End file.
